This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fish scaling devices.
Manual fish scalers have been of varying structures. One in common use comprises a hunting knife-type structure, namely, an instrument having a gripping handle and a blade similar to a hunting knife blade. The blade has serrations on one edge that are used for cutting or scraping off scales of a fish. This type of scaler and others as well have disadvantages one of which is that the handle is difficult to hold onto after the handle gets wet and slippery. Also, the serrations on the blade are difficult to guide properly along the surface of the fish for effectively removing the scales. Furthermore, unless the operator is extremely careful, the knife-type instrument will cut and gouge the fish unless extreme care is exercised.